30 themes
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: I had writer's block, found a themes challenge and for my own reasons ship SmithxTrinity hard. Do the math. Might do more if I find other themes I feel like doing. Oh and some themes are numbered, some aren't. I tried to fix it, but it kept changing back.


**Author's note: **Just a little something to keep me writing while I somehow struggle with writer's block on both _Hollow_ and _If You Want me_ at the same time.

**Warning: **Smith/Trinity snippets that may or may not be recycled for other fics.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't remember where I got these themes but they are just as mine as Smith and Trinity are.

**Rose**

Smith reach for a rose from the vase on one of the tables and offered it to Trinity as truce. Now was not the time or place for a fight. He didn't expect her to take it, but her fingers brushed against his when she did, giving them both a moment of pause when their eyes also made eye contact.

**Children**

Trinity was in a park watching some children play tag, Agent Smith stood next to her, he was off duty, if that was even possible. He made a mention of how pointless he thought the game was. "Jesus, weren't you agents ever children?" She asked. Immediately she realize how stupid that was and laughed at herself. Smith's single raised eyebrow showed he was hardly amused by her slip up

**Garden**

Once, before she was unplugged, Trinity had visited this garden all the time, but since her trips to the matrix usually involved explosions and gunfire her visits became less and less frequent. Now she stared at dead plants and forgotten fountains. Smith saw her shoulders tremble. "This place used to be so beautiful..." She murmured.

**Voice**

About five minutes after Smith started talking Trinity realized she wasn't actually listening to what he had to say, just the addicting cadence of his voice, and watching his lips move.

**Face**

Smith didn't often take notice of humans, and when he did her rarely had anything 'nice' to say about them, but in this one instance he was willing to admit that the human rebel known as Trinity did have remarkable facial features.

**Dance**

Trinity stared at the proffered hand as if it might bite her. Smith's lips curved slightly, "Is something wrong?" He asked with a slightly mocking tone, "Or do you rebels never dance?"

**Scarf**

She regretted wearing a scarf inside the matrix, despite the illusory cold, the bit of cloth turned out to be too risky as Smith snatched it and tugged her backward into his chest.

**Cut**

Trinity lashed out with her only weapon left, her own hands. She apparently caught Smith off guard with her sudden attack, as her nails scrapped his cheek digging into flesh leaving jagged cuts across his face.

**Sometimes**

"You know sometimes I envy you humans." Smith said quietly. Trinity turned back to him startled and unsure if she'd heard him correctly. He stood still, and didn't speak further clearly if he had really said what Trinity thought he had, he wasn't repeating it.

**Hair**

Smith brushed a lock of hair that had fallen out in front of Trinity's face back behind her ear. "Until next time human." He said before he turned away.

**Unexpected**

Trinity waited for the light to change, and started down the cross walk when a car came speeding around the corner a bock away. It happened so suddenly Trinity couldn't bring herself to move and had just processed the thought that she was going to die when an unexpected hero slammed his body against hers knocking them both out of the road. Agent Smith got up immediately without even waiting for a thank you and walked away as if nothing happened.

**Valentine**

Smith inspected the package on his desk as if it were a bomb. He looked around cautiously before picking it up, and shook it experimentally. The note attached had written in small print "To Smith From" And a three sided knot reminiscent of a symbol from Christianity representing the three aspects of god. From her vantage point Trinity tried not to laugh at Smith's reaction to the gift. Surely even an Agent knew a valentine when he saw one.

**Lost**

She was out of places to run, the three Agents perusing her had herded Trinity around, finally to a dead end. No where to go, and they were right on her tail. Footsteps approached calmly, Trinity turned as Agent Smith rounded the corner pulling a pair of handcuffs out. "You've lost." He said simply.

**Tear**

Smith glanced at the report, recognizing the face of Trinity among a list of suspects in a recent terrorist attack. Slowly, so he wouldn't attract the attention of the human in charge of the case, Smith removed Trinity's picture and slipped it into his pocket. Later, once out of sight he took it back out and stared at the face of the woman who had caused him so much trouble recently and tore the picture in two.

**Proposal**

Trinity contemplated Smith's offer. Would it really be that easy? Just be reinserted into to the Matrix with no memory of the real world? For a moment she was tempted to accept, and just forget the horror and hardship she had faced since she was unplugged, but she rejected the proposal because she knew that somehow, she would never forget.

**Opposites**  
They must have looked really strange walking down the street together. Trinity in black leather with slicked black hair, and Smith with his clean cut brown hair and formal business suit. Total opposites, and yet Trinity felt at ease as long as Smith kept his gun in its holster.

**Gone**  
Smith stayed where he was even as Jones and Brown walked away, staring at the phone booth Trinity had been in only a moment before. Few things seemed strange to him, but the witnessing her be in front of him once second, and gone the next, back to the real world, did puzzle him a bit.

**Joke**

Despite Trinity's assumption that Agents didn't have a sense of humor, Smith _did _know one joke. "How do you make Holy Water?" He smirked as she stared at him, not understanding. "You put it in a pan and boil the Hell out of it." For a moment she didn't respond, but then her eyes lit up and she burst out laughing.**  
**

**Forceful**

Smith was ruthlessly forceful, he picked rebels up and threw them across rooms, he punched through walls, he was even known to shout occasionally, yet when he kissed Trinity, he was surprisingly gentle.**  
**

**Song**

Trinity hummed and tapped her foot to the music as they stood in the elevator. Two floors later she started singing a few of the lyrics, and by the time they reached their level she had burst into full song and dance. Grimacing with slight annoyance, Smith pushed her forward. "Oh, we're here?" Trinity asked, noticing for the first time the doors had opened, "Good I hate this song."**  
**

**Light**

In the silent street the night was black but for a single flickering lamp. Trinity and Smith stood together under it's meager light, both exiles of their own right, they were all they had now. No one else could be trusted until they straightened this mess out. Trinity's shoulders shook, as an act of reassurance Smith took her hand the way he saw humans do to comfort one another, she squeezed his hand once and her trembling stopped.**  
**

**Smile**

Smith was good at hiding even the slightest facial ticks from Trinity. If he was ever angry, sad, or even scared, nothing in his face ever gave it away. Yet, on the rare occasion when she said or did something he approved of, Smith would allow her to see the tiniest of smiles. **  
**

**Breasts**

If there was one question Smith's relationship with Trinity failed to explain, it was what human males found so fascinating about the breasts of their female companions. There were many things Smith would privately admit enjoying about Trinity's naked form, but still the Agent couldn't comprehend why so many humans wasted their time looking at pictures of them in magazines or on the internet. Trinity's breasts were far from the top of Smith's favorite of her features.**  
**

**Angel  
**Trinity turned her eyes angrily at Smith as he continued to speak down about her fellow humans. Yes, she understood the truth about their destructive (both general and self) natures but to call them a disease seemed like a step to far, "Well guess what? The machines are just the same!" She snapped, "And _you...!_ Whatever the _hell _you are! You're not angel yourself!" her outburst had caught him off guard, and behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, Trinity saw him struggle to find a reply. She took a certain amount of pride in the fact that, for once, Smith was the one who didn't know what to say.

**Reincarnate**

Smith never thought about his own inevitable end. Humans believed in various forms of life after death: an endless heaven for those who were good, and eternity in hell for evil doers. The belief in reincarnation, to be reborn again as something other that what they were caught Smith's attention longer than others. Trinity seemed to believe they could choose what happened to them after they died, she seemed sure of it. It lead to him questioning what would happen when he was no longer needed, when the Source would call for him to report for deletion. Would he go to the same place as Trinity?**  
**

**Passion  
**One of the Smith's annoying personality quirks was his tenancy to rattle off random 'defects' of the humankind. One thing that caught Trinity's interest though was that, apparently, firing a gun caused the same chemical reaction in the brain as a passionate kiss, "So...basically" Trinity mused, giving Smith a mischievous smirk "When we shoot at each other, we're not trying to kill each other, we're venting our sexual frustration?" She expected Smith to glare at her, but instead he merely smirked back.

**Alcohol  
**This wasn't a good idea. The burn of alcohol at the back of Smith's throat all but screamed: Bad. Idea. The drinks were causing no unsavory issues to Smith himself, but his companion, Trinity, was enjoying the alcohol's more wild effects. Bursting into giggles at nothing, bad coordination and making poor judgments. She leaned forward suddenly, placing her mouth firmly against his before she suddenly went limp, trapping him in his chair with her on top of him.

**Complaint**

Smith growled about how the solar activity was disrupting the signal from his earpiece to the source, Trinity pulled her tight black jacket off and wiped her brow, "That's your _only_ complaint?" She said staring at him while he stood in his thick dark suit under the burning sun.

**Family**

Smith watched from a distance as Trinity rejoined her human companions, relieved and celebrating her return. They all looked so...happy, like a lost piece from a whole had finally been found. Trinity described them as a family, and watching them Smith found a small part of him wondering what it would be like to join them.

**Stars**

Trinity enjoyed coming to the Matrix at night, Smith once asked her why and she pointed to the sky. "Back in the real world we live under the ground, close to the core of the Earth because black clouds cover the sky constantly..." She sounded so sad, "The Matrix is the only place I can see the stars..."


End file.
